Moonlight Bliss
by Hime4life
Summary: It's been a year since Sesshomaru left to protect his lands. On a Moonlight night, Rin finds herself missing him more then ever. Will this be the night she see's him again? *Lemon*


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi Owns**

**Warning: Lemon.**

* * *

**~Moonlight Bliss~**

_"Two souls and one thought, two hearts and one pulse."_

_-Hime4life_

A Year. It's been over a year since she last saw him. The light from the moon cascaded the walls of the room, causing a faint glow to reflect off the mirror of the vanity. With a long and tired sigh, Rin set the brush she held in her hands on the hard surface and stood from her seat, walking over to the balcony. She stared off into the distance not looking at anything in particular, but rather thinking. Thinking of when her beloved would return to her.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Rin walked back into her room, casting a backwards glance at the outside and closing the shoji door. She crawled in her king sized bed and layed herself down onto the mattress, wishing for sleep to take her. As always, it didn't come that easily.

It became harder for her to sleep peacefully the second month of her beloveds' absence. He had told her he would return in a few short months, but later turned into a year. Although she should be upset for the sudden change of plans, she knew it would be useless to argue. It was his duty to protect his lands and not her place to question his antics. But still, it hurt her that she has yet to hear from him. He has not even wrote her.

Oh, how she missed him. The way he would hold her in his arms when she was scared, comforting her in ways she never thought was possible for him. How he would run his calloused hands all over her body, touching her the way any women would never dream of. She missed the soft lips that would kiss her with so much love and passion in the world, making her at a lost for words and begging for more.

Rin closed her eyes and smiled at the memories. She has gone far too long without being touched, her body was aching from head to toe. Licking her lips Rin parted her Kimono, gasping as the cold air hit her now exposed breasts. She shivered as the coldness made her nipples hard and softly began to touch them. Indeed, a year was far too long for Rin. She rolled one of her hard pearls between her fingers, moaning at the sudden sensitivity of them.

Using both hands she cupped her decent sized breasts and squeezed them, biting down on her bottom lip as her nether regions grew warm. One of her hands subconsciously began to trail down from her breast to her stomach and stopping at her naval. With shaking hands, she continued her journey down south until she reached her destination.

She softly stroked the top of her harden nub with her thumb and quietly moaned at the tingling sensation that shook throughout her body. Reaching further down, she separated her outer lips and gasped at the wetness that slipped out. She felt herself throb as she inserted a finger into her hot sex. Just as she was about to insert another finger she stopped upon seeing a shadow in the corner of her room.

Without a second thought she removed her fingers and sat up into a siting position, grabbing her parted Kimono and closing her exposed midriff and jumped off the bed. She was both surprised and irritated that she was rudely disturbed from pleasuring herself. She narrowed her eyes as whoever it was that stood in the darkness of the corner refused to come out.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I demand you show yourself at once!" She whispered loud enough so that only they could hear. She didn't want to wake up the whole place and worry the guards. Sesshomaru would be furious they didn't sense someone in her chambers. When the stranger made no move to listen she raised her voice a little louder."I suggest you reveal who you are before I call my guards."

There was a sudden movement and Rin knew the intruder had listened and would comply. As they walked out of the darkness, Rin's narrowed eyes suddenly widened once she saw who it was. Sesshomaru slowly walked out of the corner with a stoic expression and approached Rin. He stopped in front of her gaping figure and simply smirked.

"If that is what you wish, I will not stop you." His voice sent a shiver down her spine, as he spoke in what she would guess was his playful yet challenging tone.

Rin blinked a few times before closing her mouth and bowing.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I did not know it was you." She whispered. She felt a cold hand lift her chin up, so she was staring into the golden irises of the demon she fell in love with.

He stared at her with an unreadable expression before lowering his head and capturing her lips with his. Rin immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him even as they parted. A smile crossed her features as she stared back at her lover.

"I've missed you so much Sesshomaru-sama. I thought you were never going to come back. I haven't heard from you for a year and-" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru's lips furiously crashed on her own, a moan escaping her mouth as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

"Don't say such silly things Rin. I could not get distracted while in battle. I have come back to you and that is all that matters."He stated while staring back intently into her glazed over eyes. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air."You were to pleasure yourself without this Sesshomaru to be the one, to bring the pleasure?"

A dark shade of red formed on Rin's face as she turned to look away from him. He growled as she refused to answer him, so he bent his head to her exposed neck and bit softly yet hard enough to get a yelp out of her. Rin chewed on her lip and gulped. She knew how much he hated when she pleasured herself. He was always the one to do it, so there was no need for her to. But he was gone and she was. . . . another bite brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to her mate.

"You were gone my lord and I was. . . lonely." She whispered so quietly that if Sesshomaru had not been a demon, he might not of heard her. But he did.

He nuzzled her neck licking at her mating mark."I am here now maatee. So I will be the one to _pleasure _you, so that you are no longer lonely." he purred seductively.

Sliding his hands under her knees, Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms while making his way towards their bed, her Kimono dropping in the proses. Rin gasped as the cold air hit her body once again and pressed her body closer to his. Sesshomaru growled softly as the heat from her body coated his. Just for spite, Sesshomaru decided to tease her.

"I think you dropped something," He murmured into her ear. He heard and felt Rin's breathing pick up and inwardly grinned. Even the littlest things worked her up.

He layed her softly on the bed while he stood to remove his armor. He untied his obi and parted his kimono, letting it pool around him on the floor. Rin sat up on her knees and raked her nails softly on his perfectly sculptured abs, his growling above her telling her he enjoyed her touch, _very_ much. She felt his stomach muscles tense beneath her fingers.

"Kami I missed you," she sighed, sliding up her hands over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru Wrapped both strong and long arms around her waist, successfully pulling her to his chest, passionately pressing his lips to hers. While sliding his tongue into her wet cavern, his hands successfully removed his hakama, dropping them to the floor with his other clothes. Rin softly bit his lip and mewled as his hands traveled down to her rear and squeezed. He pulled away to look at her with a smirk, before trailing butterfly kisses on her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point. Rin moaned and tugged on his hair, rocking her naked body against his, feeling the warmth of his body on hers.

He furiously attacked her lips, laying her back on to the bed with him over her. She moved her legs apart so that he could fit between them and gasped as his arousal pressed against her thigh. He continued to attack her mouth in a bruising kiss as his hand cupped her breasts and moved the other to her aching core. she sighed shakily and arched her back as his long, slim fingers slithered between her legs into her warm moist folds. Rin bucked her hips in the steady rhythm of his touch. He slid two fingers into her sex, Rin arching more as he filled her to the hilt.

She dug her nails into his strong shoulders and wrapped her legs up around his hips, rocking forward to envelope his fingers with her moistness. She felt the tightness in her lower abdomen begin to build up and moved faster as he continued to finger her. Just as she was about to climax, Sesshomaru removed his fingers. Rin shut her eyes tightly and whimpered at the sudden loss. She opened them up and froze as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on her juices. She felt herself grow hot and throb with need and knew she wouldn't be able to last if he didn't take her now.

As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru pulled her further down and leaned over her so that their bodies were touching, grabbed her by the hips and positioned himself at her entrance, carefully pushing himself in. She gasped and he growled low in his throat, tensing and relaxing as he felt her try to adjust to his size. It always took her awhile to get use to him, but it was worth it. He slid a few inches further onto her, inwardly sighing at how tight she was, his hands tightening into a vice like grip around her waist. When he felt her sigh a little in relief, he pulled himself out of her so only the head of his member was sheathed and then forced himself savagely back into her.

Rin screamed but was silenced as Sesshomaru's lips slammed onto hers. Usually they would make love when he would return from his long trips, but seeing as he had never been gone longer then a year, he too had missed her greatly. He groaned as she scratched his back, though it wouldn't injure him, it aroused him even more.

"S-Sesshomaru. . . "She breathed out, only to be rewarded with another sharp thrust.

Rin's whimpers and moans were slowly bringing him closer to his release, but he would hold back until he has pleasured her first. His hold on her hips tightened as he thrusted harder, faster, and deeper into her. Rin knew that he liked being on top because he was use to being in control, but she felt a little bold at the moment and felt like being in charge. Tightening her legs around his waist, she rolled them over so she was on top. Sesshomaru growled as he did not like being submissive, but decided to let her have her moment.

She sat up and bounced on his length, cupping her own breast in her left hand and moaning as she received perfectly aligned thrusts from his willing body. Sesshomaru liked the view of his mate on top, so he leaned back so she could have her way with him. Rin let go of her breast, leaned forward so that both hands were placed on Sesshomaru's hard chest and rocked back and forth. Her moans got louder as he met her thrust for thrust. This angle making him hit a certain spot and making her cry out in pure bliss.

"You missed me, maatee," He stated, grinding through gritted teeth as he pushed her so that she was back under him with his hands on either side of her head. He thrusted back into her harder and faster,her eyes closing tightly."Look at me." He demanded and growled as she stared at him with a lustful gaze.

She moaned and arched her back in pleasure, her inner walls clasping down on his thrusting member. She was close and Sesshomaru could feel it. He used all of his strength to ram his length into her hot, womanhood. Rin let out a cry of ecstasy as she felt herself release, desperately taking a hold of both his arms and digging her nails into them. Sesshomaru knew that a year was a long time, so he was far from done with her.

He pulled himself out and turned Rin over, forcing her on her hands and knees. He thrusted back into her ferociously and took a hold of her hips, squeezing to the point of pain on her part. from this position he was able to go deeper. Rin was still riding out her orgasm but could feel another one coming. She didn't want to wake the whole castle from her loud moans, but could no longer keep them down.

"Don't s-stop." she cried as he pumped himself at a faster pace. He leaned over with his stomach touching her back and groaned at the feeling. He let one of his hands travel between their bodies, rubbing her hard nub.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and began rubbing her nub faster, adding more pressure to it. Her walls tightened around his throbbing member and he could no longer hold back. Rin screamed as she released causing Sesshomaru to thrust faster until he grasped her hips and stilled. The room was silent except for Rin's panting and Sesshomaru's low growls.

He pulled himself from her, circling his arms around her waist, flipping them over so she had her back on the mattress. Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and layed down next to her. She snuggled closer to his body as he nuzzled her neck, licking his bite mark of ownership. She sighed in content breathing in his scent that she loved so much.

"I'm glad that you've returned Sesshomaru." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek."The children have missed you as well."

As if on cue, their door slid open revealing two small heads. One was a boy with a mass of long silver hair, long pointed ears, a crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta markings on both his cheeks. The other a young girl with long brown hair with silver streaks. She had only one set of marking on her cheeks, and two cute puppy dog ears on the top of her head.

Rin smiled at her two children. When they were first born, there was a lot of confused demon's as well as herself. While her eldest son Hakai was a full fledged demon, her younger daughter kirei was a hanyou. At first she thought Sesshomaru would not except her, seeing as he still hates Inuyasha, but when she was born, he looked at her as if she wasn't a half demon, but his child.

Looking up at Sesshomaru, Rin could see the smile that he was trying to hold back. He looked down at her and kissed her temple, before pulling back the covers so that his pups could crawl in with them. It didn't bother her that they were naked, they've been caught countless times anyway.

"Father!" They both yelled in unison and jumped onto the bed. Kirei cuddled up to Sesshomaru while Hakai moved closer to Rin. He was more of a momma's boy so to speak.

Together the four of them huddled together, the pups falling asleep instantly. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru and smiled. He leaned over both kids and kissed her on the lips before pulling back. She closed her eyes shut, finally drifting off into a comfortable sleep with her kids and her mate by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Awe. . .did that seem too lovey-dovey? Haa well to me it did. Don't know where this one shot came from, but I felt in the mood to do one. Maybe it has to do with me watching Inuyasha last nigh? I do have to say though, I've never done a lemon like that before. _That_ was intense. lol. Any who for those who read my other Inuyasha story, next chapter for Heart of Seduction will be out by Tuesday! Make sure to look out for it.**

**F.Y.I.**

**Hakai- destruction**

**Kirei- beautiful**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - - **


End file.
